


Spoiled brat

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dan is cold, Fluff, M/M, Max having strong opinions about pancakes, Nurburgring, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Max has strong opinions on Dutch pancakes.That's it.That's the fic.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Spoiled brat

Max peaks over the shoulder of his boyfriend, a frown appearing on his face.  
“What are you doing?”  
Dan slightly turns his head, leaning back into the taller man.  
“Pancakes.”

The frown on the younger one’s face deepens at the answer.  
“No, you are not.”  
“What do you mean?” Dan asks and shoots Max a confused glance.

“Those aren’t pancakes,” Max says, raising a brow.  
“The fuck?” Dan asks, squinting while he points at the what he considers perfectly fine stack of pancakes next to the stove.

“I’m Dutch, Dan. You’re doing this wrong.”  
“Those are perfect American pancakes. They’re how my mama makes them,” the Renault driver declares in a broad Australian accent.  
“Pannekoeken need to be flat! And bigger!”  
“Flat?” Dan repeats and snorts, “look at how fluffy they are! I’m an excellent chef!”  
“The fuck you are, Ricciardo,” Max groans and pushes his hips against Dan’s, indicating for him to move over.

“I can’t watch you ruin my favourite food like that,” he mutters when Dan actually gives up his spot by the stove.  
“Your favourite food is tomato soup, Maxy. You’ve got no rights when it comes to the kitchen.”  
Max shoots the older one a dark glance, watching him stick his tongue out at him.

“How very mature of you, Dan,” the Dutchman mumbles, his gaze dropping to the knitted socks the Aussie is wearing.  
The weather has been shit at the Nürburgring all day and he knows how much his boyfriend hates the cold.  
Dan had also put on an over-sized hoodie and Max would have liked to hide away in it, _BUT_ he’s on a mission here.

“Have you ever even made pancakes yourself?” Dan asks, sounding highly sceptical and Max makes sure to send a dark glance his way.   
“This is the Dutch national dish, Dan.”  
The Aussie raises his hands, a smirk appearing on his lips.  
“And you’re a spoiled brat, Maxy.”

“Oh, fuck you,” he snaps and the smirk on the Australian driver’s lips just seems to grow wider.

“Can you show me how to do it then?” Daniel asks and Max shoots his boyfriend a surprised glance.  
The Aussie has caught his bottom lip with his teeth and looks at Max with his big brown eyes.

“Is this supposed to look seductive?” Max asks, chuckling, while Dan rolls his eyes at him.  
“Is it working?”  
“What do you _really_ want?” he asks the older one and Dan lets out a sigh.  
“I’m cold. You’re warm.”

He pushes Max to the side, taking back his place at the stove.  
He then reaches back and pulls Max to stand behind him again.

“Warm me?” Dan asks and Max chuckles lowly.  
“You’ve turned up the heating, it’s not cold in here.”  
“For _you_ ,” Dan mutters and Max rolls his eyes.   
“For _any_ normal person.”

“I’m Australian,” Dan snaps, as if that suddenly explains everything.   
The Aussie then shivers, as if to prove a point, and Max can’t help but let out a sigh in defeat.  
He steps back behind the other man, who is slightly smaller than he is, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Dan sighs in satisfaction and leans back into him, snuggling up against his chest.

Max places his hands on Dan’s and rests his chin on top of the older one’s shoulder, to have a look at the stove.   
“I think we’ll have to make new batter,” Max says and Dan just snorts at him.   
“My batter is perfectly fine.”  
“You just said you want me to teach you how to make _real_ pannekoeken.”

Dan turns his head, looking at the younger one.  
“Do you even know how to make the Dutch batter?”  
“I-…” Max starts, growling at the other man.   
“You _are_ a spoiled brat that doesn’t know how to cook, Verstappen.”  
“Fuck off!”  
“Suck my balls.”

“Ew,” Max makes and grins, while Dan leans in to lick a wet stripe across his cheek.  
“ _EW_!!”


End file.
